


Letting Off Steam

by SouthernGentleMonster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Squirting, Trans Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova, they're lesbians harold, what's a little stress relief between friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster
Summary: Hana has overworked herself to the point that it's causing problems and Zarya offers to help her in a way that is fun for them both
Relationships: Hana "D.Va" Song/Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Letting Off Steam

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i was playing and the interaction of "size isn't everything" had me thinking of them together and i found i wasn't really vibing with the current fic selection so i decided to make my own

Things had been quiet and Hana had been spending her days in training simulators, knowing a slip up from any one of them could bring great downfall. She had been throwing herself into work so not to focus too much at just how tired she really was but tonight the aches didn’t seem to want to leave her. She decided that maybe a shower would help ease the tension in her body.

When she arrived she hadn’t expected anyone else to be there, the night was late and usually the others were early to bed and early to rise but she heard the running water before entering and found Zarya there, humming a quiet tune to herself. Her back was to Hana who paused in the doorway, observing her for a moment. Her shoulders were broad and covered in scars from her time in the war and the rest of her body was just as muscular. She was startled out of her thoughts when Zarya asked a question.

“Is there something you need Hana?” It was obvious Zarya was not bashful, completely turning around to face her. Hana couldn’t help but glance down to where Zarya's cock was displayed proudly between her legs. It was no secret around the compound but she had never seen it before and had never really thought about it. She stepped towards the other shower as she started to strip.

“Just trying to rid myself of a bit of an ache after training.” She dug the palm of her hand into the tension spot on her shoulder as she stepped beneath the hot spray of water. With how wound up she felt it probably wasn’t going to work anyway. She let out a sound of surprise when Zarya moved into her space, rough hands placed upon her shoulders. 

“Hold still.” She started at the back of Hana's neck, thumbs rubbing circles into the muscles and she worked her way down to her shoulders. Hana couldn’t help but let out a quiet gasp, the sound washed way under the spray of water. It had been so long since she had been intimate with anyone or touched another person for that matter and Zarya’s insistent touches awakened a warmth in her.

“You’ve been so stressed, we’ve all seen it. You know, you don’t have to carry the world on your shoulders.” Zarya was close now, Hana could easily lean right against her if she wanted to but a fear started to creep into her. She was simply being friendly, something she’d do for anyone else. She hit a spot along Hana’s spine and she let out a much louder moan than intended. 

“I-I’m so sorry that wasn’t appropriate.” She couldn’t help it, a heat building low in her gut. Zarya’s hands had paused along her lower back and she could have sworn that was a warm breath on the back of her neck.

“They say the best medicine is pleasure.” One hand moved along Hana’s hip, fingers curling around her waist brushing along the edges of thick hair of her cunt as if waiting to be invited in. 

“Is that so?” There seemed to be another question that lingered in the air between them, one where neither were quite sure the answer. Hana turned to face Zarya, her eyes wandering as she took Hana in. Zarya towered over her by at least a foot but that didn’t stop Hana from standing on the tips of her feet to leave a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth as if asking for her own invitation. Zarya answered by sweeping her up against her chest, she let out a gasp as she was carried into another room and was tossed down onto the bed, Zarya boxing her in with her arms, pink hair dripping water onto her heaving chest. 

“Do you want this?” Her accent was heavier now, less controlled than she usually let on and Hana couldn’t help but smile at the idea that she caused that. 

“I want… all of it.” She looked back down at her cock, already so full and thick as it hung there. Zarya laughed and crawled onto the bed, cradling the back of Hana’s head as she kissed her until she couldn’t breath. When they pulled apart Zarya looked like she wanted to devour her, eyes dark with want.

“Never had a girl so eager.” Zarya sounded amused as she moved downwards, taking a soft breast into her mouth sucking at it until Hana was arching into her. She let out a moan when Hana pulled at her hair, pushing her to her other breast. Zarya hadn’t even fucked her yet and she was already a whimpering mess. 

“It’s as they say I am an overachiever.” She kissed at her stomach before finally getting to her cunt, her tongue lapping up at the wetness of her folds.  _ “Fuck  _ Zarya that feels so good.”

She sucked at her clit, her tongue fucking inside her and when a set of thick fingers joined Hana ground her hips as hard as she could, shocks of pleasure causing her toes to curl.

“What a good girl, such a cute little pussy just for me.” She felt herself clench around her fingers and she cried out as she came, Zarya hummed approvingly as she licked it all up. “Not done with you yet.” 

Hana was already shaking but when Zarya stood, her cock right at her mouth she knew what she wanted. She sat up and took the tip of the cock into her mouth, tasting the salty bitterness on her tongue. She looked up as she started bobbing her head up and down as spit began to drip down her chin with the effort. 

“Look at you, how you take my cock so well I bet you would love it for me to fuck your throat all night wouldn’t you?” Hana felt her mouth stretch open as she relaxed her throat and took it further, humming with every movement of her head. Zarya was starting to lose control, her own moans growing louder and when Hana finally managed to press her nose against the thatch of hair above Zarya’s cock she let out a triumph noise, nearly choking on it. “If only you could see yourself, so desperate and I haven’t even given you a proper fuck.”

Hana had started to rub her cunt across the bed for friction, still sensitive from the first time she came. When she pulled off spit hung between her mouth and her cock.

“I bet I would look even better with your cock inside me.” Her voice sounded raw and for a second Zarya looked surprised at her forwardness. 

“Feisty, I like. Let me see you.” Hana laid back down, spreading her legs to put herself on display. Zarya used her thumb to open her up, admiring her earlier handiwork. “I want you to watch little kitten.” 

She grabbed her cock, pressing the head against her cunt. Hana bit her lip as she watched it slide insider her, stretching her open with each little thrust until she almost felt like sobbing. She had never felt so full in her life and when Zarya was finally in her completely Hana felt dizzy.

“Maybe I was wrong in saying size isn’t everything.” Zarya let out a hearty laugh that shook her entire body. It sent little shocks of pleasure through her each time her cockhead caught on the edges of her entrance.

“Look how good you take me, like you were made for me.” Zarya was panting, her hands planted on her hips as she picked up speed, the sound of skin slapping the only thing interrupting the chorus of their moans. Hana finally noticed the bulge in her stomach from each time Zarya was fully sheathed in her and that’s what it took for her to come a second time, Zarya burying herself deep and soon followed after. The warmth of her spend filled her, Zarya giving a few more thrusts before she collapsed on top of Hana, giving her gentle kisses. 

“Will you stay… inside me.” Hana was almost shy now and she wasn’t exactly sure why they had just done something extremely intimate. Zarya shifted her weight so she wasn’t crushing her. 

“Have I snagged myself a size queen, ya?” She looked extremely smug. “I never leave a girl dirty though.” 

“Wait Zarya!” She slipped out of her and moved back down between Hana’s legs, already going to work at eating out her own come.  _ “Oh! Fuck yes _ God yes. Just like that.” 

Zarya gave a particularly rough suck of her clit and her entire body shuddered as she squirted into her mouth. By the end of it Hana felt thoroughly fucked for the first time in her life and while she was sore it was no longer because she was stressed. 

“Better?” Hana only had enough energy to grumble before she drifted off pressed up against the warmth of Zarya's body.


End file.
